Producing oil from unconventional hydrocarbon deposits such as the Canadian oil sands presents challenges materially different from those encountered during conventional oil production. The highly viscous bitumen comprising the oil sands, for example, requires significant treatment in order to sufficiently lower its density and viscosity to permit production. Given the vast economic potential the Canadian oil sands and other similar hydrocarbon deposits represent, research and development continue into methods, systems, and techniques related to unconventional oil production.